First Date
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Sonic and Rouge go on their first date. Takes place after "Supermassive Black Hole". One-shot. Sonic/Rouge.


**A/N: **Once again, we'd like to thank all of our reviewers for taking time to give their opinions on our story.

Sword: Yes, you've been so nice!

Pen: Can we just get on with it?

Sure. This next story takes place between "Supermassive Black Hole" and "Rebel Yell". It's pretty much Sonic and Rouge on their first date. Sword?

Sword: The characters are owned by Sega and the song that inspired this story is owned by Blink-182.

Pen: Hey Sword. Can I talk to you in private?

Sword: Sure! *walks off with Pen*

Don't fight too much. Well enjoy the story.

**First Date**

"Great, now I'm gonna be late," Sonic muttered to himself. He rushed around his room at Tails' house, making sure he had everything ready. "Let's see: reservations, check," he said to himself. "Gift, check." He nodded to the bouquet that he had picked up this afternoon and now lay on his bed. "Shower?" He sniffed his armpit. Sonic made a disgusted face at it.

He quickly ran to the bathroom across his room in the hall, grabbed some soap and scrubbed. He washed it off and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Sonic pulled out some deoderant and furiously rubbed it on his armpits as well. "Check," he smiled at himself in the mirror.

Sonic couldn't remember when he had been this jittery. After all, it was just a date with Rouge. Their first date anyway, even though they had been together for a few weeks now. He certainly hadn't acted like this whenever Amy had dragged him to their dates. _If ya could call them that,_ he thought. But he just attributed his nervousness to wanting to impress Rouge since he really liked her.

Sonic dashed back to his room, grabbed the flowers, checked the clock, and left the house, trying to get to Rouge's apartment quickly, but at the same time, running slower so as to preserve the flowers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge herself was doing a once-over in the mirror. She turned to the side and then completely around as she judged how she looked in her dress. "Hm, not bad," she said to her reflection. She wore a shimmering purple dress that hugged her curves and came down to her ankles, showing off her purple high heels. In the back, the dress had an open-v that showed off her back and it was held on by two straps on her shoulders. She wore gold earrings that had little round balls hanging down from a short, gold string. She also wore a silver necklace as well.

Rouge's face was applied with a little more make-up than usual, specifically her pink lip gloss. She pouted her lips into a kiss, seeing how sexy she looked. "Perfect," she said, and just in time as she heard somebody knock on her door.

* * *

Sonic shifted from one foot to the other and back again. Waiting for her to answer the door was taking too long and making him antsy. _Is she home?_ he wondered. He debated knocking again when he heard the doorknob turn and saw the door pulled opened.

He felt himself choke slightly and his heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of him was Rouge in a beautiful dress. She almost seemed to glow and looked far more sexy than he had ever seen her.

Rouge gave him a grin as he closed his gaping mouth and tried to regain his composure. "Hey there Big Blue," she said flirtaiously, as she always did. "Is something wrong?"

Sonic shook his head and remembered the flowers he had behind his back. He produced them to her and she took them. "Sorry, but a jewel was kinda outta my budget," he told her.

Rouge laughed. "It's alright." She placed them on a dresser near ther door and stepped out of her apartment. After making sure it was locked, Rouge turned back to Sonic. "So, where to?"

"Well, I thought how about the classic 'dinner and a movie'," Sonic suggested.

Rouge nodded. "Sounds good," she said, as they began walking down the hall.

They decided to walk to the restaurant since it was nearby. The whole walk down, Sonic kept eyeing Rouge's hand, gauging whether or not it would be appropriate for him to hold it. On one hand, it was their first date, but on the other, they had pretty much been a couple for a while now.

He slowly moved his hand closer to hers, acting as nonchalant about it as possible. Eventually, his fingers touched hers and he slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand. Sonic felt Rouge squeeze a little as if in approval and that made him relax.

But as soon he felt that squeeze, she let go. Sonic gave her a confusing look, but Rouge nodded in front of them. Sonic followed her gesture and realized that they were already at the restaurant. _Darn it_, he thought. He walked up to the door and held it open for her as she sauntered in, shaking her hips for him and every other male whose head turned when she entered the restaurant. Sonic followed and went up to the maitre'd. "Name?" she asked.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog," he boasted, giving her a thumbs-up.

The maitre'd nodded. "Ah, yes. Follow me," she told them as she grabbed a couple of menus and led them to a booth near a window. After making sure they were both seated comfortably, she left them in charge of a waiter, who took their orders and left them alone.

Sonic checked the place out, letting his eyes wander to a chandelier that hung from the middle of the white ceiling. The floor was covered in red carpet with yellow diamond shapes in it. Every table in the place was covered with a white tablecloth and had at least one candle on it. Also, from their table's position, they had a nice view of the city as well.

"Not too bad blue boy," Rouge commented. "How'd you find a place like this? I doubt you come here for chili dogs."

Sonic chuckled. "I got a suggestion from a friend of mine," he remarked slyly, thinking back to asking Tails for help. Tails had just assumed that he was asking for a good place to take Amy out, so Sonic had felt better that he hadn't had to lie to his little bro.

Rouge herself was admiring Sonic. He wasn't wearing anything save for his shoes and gloves, but that was normal. Sonic wasn't one for clothes and Rouge didn't mind as it gave her a chance to admire his athletic could tell that he had tried his best to be a presentable as possible, considering that he had actually tried to style his spikes to make them look a bit neater. Honestly, it looked silly to her, but he had done his best. And that's one thing that attracted Rouge to him.

Their waiter eventually came back with their drinks. After setting them down, he took out a pad and pen and asked what they would like to have. Rouge could see Sonic's slightly depressed look when he realized there was nothing on the menu that even resembled a chili dog. He eventually settled on their roasted chicken while Rouge ordered a lobster. The waiter thanked them and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Rouge told Sonic as she stood up. She herself headed for the restroom, leaving Sonic to try to pull himself together.

_It's just Rouge_, he told himself. _She's the same person ya've been seeing. Nothin' different...Except that she does look gorgeous in that dress_. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought back to when she had opened her door.

His daydream was cut short when he noticed something pink outside the window. Or rather, somebody who was pink. _Oh no,_ Sonic thought, panicking as he tried to hide behind the candles and everything else on the table. He didn't take into account that this was pretty much futile as his spikes could still be seen and he was the only hedgehog in the city with blue spikes.

After hiding for a few minutes, he peeked out the window to see that Amy had moved on. Sonic let out his breath that he had been holding. "That was close," he muttered.

"Yeah, considering you're terrible at hiding," Rouge laughed as she sat back down.

Sonic blushed in embarrassment. "How much did ya see?"

"Enough to know that you should leave the stealing to me," she replied. Right after, their food came. Sonic's mouth watered at the smell of it, but before he dug in as he usually did, he remembered that Rouge was right across the table from him. So, restraining himself as best as he could, Sonic used the silverware instead.

Yet as hungry as he was, he could really only eat a few bites. In fact, he was so enamored, that he kept missing his mouth when he tried to take a bite. Thankfully, Rouge didn't notice or decided not to comment on it, which he would be equally as thankful for.

The rest of the meal was quite pleasant as Sonic and Rouge both discussed every kind of topic that came up. What was going on in their lives, their friends' lives, and current events. They even discussed some of their past adventures.

"Ya really had us," Sonic laughed as they talked about the ARK incident. "We really thought ya was workin' for Eggman."

"Well, I was trained to be the best," Rouge winked at him.

The waiter came back with their check and after Sonic paid, they went back into the night and headed for the movie theater.

"So, who were you trying to hide from earlier?" Rouge questioned as they walked down the sidewalk. "A certain Rose perhaps?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, she came walking by the window."

Rouge smiled at him. "Don't let it bother you. And next time, you may want to go under the table." Sonic agreed and they continued on in silence.

Sonic caught himself several times staring at her. He mentally slapped himself for it. He wanted to hold Rouge's hand again, but as he went for it, his mind gave him another option. _Why not put your arm around her?_ He nearly stopped as he decided it might not be a good idea. But his mind persisted. _Why not? She likes ya, ya like her. What's the problem?_ That was just it: he couldn't see any problem other than his hesitation.

However, they reached the theater before Sonic could make up his mind. He ordered two tickets for them and they went inside.

As they passed the concession stand, Sonic noticed how every guy was staring at Rouge. So were the many girlfriends and wives as well, who either muttered death threats under their breath or slapped their boyfriends for paying attention to her.

One of the guys winked at her. Another gave her a wave which she returned. Sonic ground his teeth.

"Sonic? You okay?" Rouge asked. She had a curious look on her face.

"Yup. Just fine," Sonic lied.

Rouge shook her head. "Sonic, you know I like you right? That's why we're on this date," she explained. Again Sonic nodded. Rouge kissed his cheek. "Okay. Just didn't want you getting jealous."

Sonic laughed. Whether because of the fact that he was jealous over a girl or the fact that Rouge could read him so easily, he didn't know.

Sonic's cheek still felt the warmth of her kiss as they made their way into the darkened theater. After they found some seats, they sat back and enjoyed the previews, with Rouge laying her head on his shoulder.

Sonic's mind was elsewhere as the movie started. The kiss had reminded him of something that he had forgotten. _Do I kiss her at the end of the date?_ He wasn't sure. He would have liked too and, given how she was acting tonight, it seemed like Rouge would like too as well.

For now, Sonic chose to put his arm around Rouge. _Hm, should I do the stretch-and-yawn bit?_ he wondered. _Nah. _So he went with snaking his arm around her shoulders until he had wrapped it around her.

Sonic braced himself for a potential rebuttal from Rouge, but he was surprised when she pulled his arm around her tighter and snuggled into him more. This made him relax and smile as they sat back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

Sonic and Rouge walked back to her apartment, discussing the movie and their favorite parts. Sometimes, sharing a good laugh about it as well.

"Well, I thought it was pretty good," Sonic said as the reached her building. He glanced up to her floor and then back to Rouge. "Can I walk ya ta ya room?" he asked, acting like a gentleman.

Rouge smirked at him as she consented. "Your choice blue boy," she replied as they walked in.

While they rode the elevator to Rouge's floor, Sonic's mind went back to his unanswerable question. Should he kiss her? But he had no time to decide as they reached Rouge's floor. She stepped out and Sonic trailed behind, trying to quickly make up his mind.

When they reached her door, Rouge turned around to Sonic. "Well I had fun tonight," she said.

Sonic beamed. "Glad ta hear it," he answered. Now it came down to the moment. To kiss or not to kiss. Sonic took time to study Rouge. She seemed to be leaning in to him and her eyes almost looked like they were expecting him to do something.

Apparently, he must have taken to long because Rouge spoke up. "Well, good night," she said, almost with a hint of disappointment. _It's now or never,_ Sonic decided.

"Rouge, wait," he told her.

Rouge turned back around, hope renewed in her eyes. Sonic slowly leaned in, closing his eyes as he did. Rouge leaned in expectantly as well. Sonic opened his eyes slightly and stopped before he reached her, just so he could admire her face up close. _So beautiful_, was his last thought before his lips found hers.

Both of their minds were a complete blank save for being filled with joy. Moaning into each other's mouths and wrapping their tongues around, they simply lost themselves in the moment. Pure passion drove them and while that may have been good for their hearts, it couldn't supply their lungs. All too soon for them, Sonic and Rouge had to break apart for air.

Rouge gave his trademark flirtatious grin. "Good night," she said again, this time much happier. She went into her apartment as Sonic headed for the elevator. His thoughts swimming with images from their date and mainly of Rouge. It had been a great first date and Sonic couldn't wait for their next one.

**A/N: **Where are those two? They've been gone for the whole story.

Pen: *comes back with kiss marks*

Sword: * is giggling and wiping her face*

What have you two been doing?

Sword: Noooootthiiing.

Oh no. You two aren't-?

Sword: *giggles and hugs Pen* Yup, he's my boyfriend now!

And what do you have to say?

Pen: *is speechless*

Great, you've made him incoherent.

Sword: Aw, the story's over. Well bysies and please review! C'mon Pen! *drags Pen off*

Hey! Hey! I didn't create you guys so you could make out all the time! Get back here!...Crud.


End file.
